


Egotistic

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Tries, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Communication, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Constipated Kanda, Emotionally Hurt Allen, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, Kanda Tries, Lack of Communication, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Rough Sex, Trust Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Allen et Kanda dans le train, de la tension. Ce qui doit arriver arrive…





	Egotistic

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Encore un nouveau OS, et long cette fois ! Si vous avez lu mon OS DDD, vous reconnaîtrez peut-être la démarche d'érotisme/fluff avec la description d'une relation entre les deux protagonistes à un moment clé de son évolution. Du hurt/comfort et un peu d'angst sont également présents :).
> 
> Ici, le Yullen est préétabli et prend place à un moment où Kanda et Allen n'ont pas encore tout à fait trouver leur équilibre et la bonne manière de se respecter dans leur couple, ce qui va être la problématique centrale du récit, outre la description de leur évolution individuelle grâce à leur relation. Justement, il y a un travail sur la personnalité de chacun, et il faut prendre en compte pour la compréhension du texte qu'évidemment, être ensemble et le fait de s'être accepté mutuellement change un minimum de choses entre eux et les fait s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Ce, encore une fois, même s'ils sont tâtonnant sur la manière d'y réagir !
> 
> J'espère donc que vous aimerez ce que ça donne ;) !
> 
> Sinon, le rating M est plus que justifié, les scènes de sexes présentes sont explicites, c'est pas pour les petits enfants ce qui se passe là-dedans, vous êtes prévenus x').
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Allen croisait furieusement les bras depuis une demi-heure, assis dans ce wagon avec Kanda. Ce dernier paraissait neutre, comme le plus souvent, au détail près qu'il le fixait entre deux cahotements du train. Si Allen ne savait pas lire dans son expression, il devait avouer que ça l'agaçait d'imaginer que le brun était aussi indolent à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, et il pensait avec colère qu'il n'avait _foutrement_ pas intérêt à l'être. Encore une fois, les deux garçons s'étaient disputés.

Encore une fois, le fait n'étant en soi pas surprenant, Kanda avait prononcé des paroles qui avaient fait sortir Allen hors de ses gonds. C'était parti de rien. Une « discussion » qui s'était envenimée, des mots qui avaient fleuris, éclot malaisément, et avaient immanquablement frappé là où il ne fallait pas. Kanda pouvait certes être indélicat, brutal, voire méchant dans ses propos. Le pire était sans doute qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il ne faisait pas _toujours_ exprès de l'être, en plus. En l'occurrence, ils avaient eu une conversation banale, mais, au moment d'exprimer son avis, l'irascible Japonais n'avait pas réussi à faire preuve de considération, n'avait pas réussi à ménager son interlocuteur – un souci qu'il ne possédait guère – et Allen en avait fait les frais. Touché en plein cœur, à vif, son courroux irradiait dans sa poitrine.

Seulement voilà, ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant quelques mois, et si leur relation tenait, preuve que quelques attraits et affects les unissaient, Allen commençait à être las de l'incapacité de son amant à se mettre à sa place. Ou à, au moins, l'écouter un peu. Il ne demandait que ça ! Se tenir un peu soutenu, épaulé. C'était parfois épuisant d'être avec un imbécile qui enfonçait les portes, aussi bien ouvertes que fermées, même si ce n'était pas forcément intentionnel. Oh, ils avaient bien des bons moments, mais ça ne changeait pas que c'était encore trop récurent. Allen était aussi d'avis que, par désir d'arranger les choses, il avait peut-être trop mis sa fierté dans sa poche.

Ce n'était pas son genre de s'écraser, ce n'était aucunement ce qu'il faisait. Cependant, il fallait bien faire preuve d'intelligence pour gérer une relation, et accepter la remise en question, ainsi qu'abaisser un peu son égo, en partie. Ils n'iraient pas loin s'ils n'en étaient pas capables. Alors il avait fait cet effort. En premier, pour montrer l'exemple. Son initiative entretenait le fiel de Kanda. Ils n'iraient nulle part s'il n'y avait que _lui_ qui était prêt à penser à l'autre. Le blandin ne satisfaisait pas du comportement de son amant. Il allait se raffermir. Cette fois, la réconciliation viendrait de lui. Ils étaient juste face à face, si le Bakanda avait un mot à lui dire, il n'avait qu'à ouvrir sa bouche résolument trop close, à la fois trop acérée dès lors qu'elle se déliait. Comme si le silence la rendait amère. Frustrée ne poindre, elle attaquait à la moindre occasion.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il l'attendait.

Car oui, la sienne, la voix d'Allen, interne pour le moment, avait plutôt la hargne, prête à se défendre à la prochaine joute, proche elle aussi d'invectiver à défaut d'être destinataire.

Kanda le regarda encore. Allen se détourna, d'abord boudeur, puis décida de le replanter dans le sien, presque insolemment, pour découvrir que son compagnon avait bougé.

Il était debout, marchant jusqu'à la porte qu'il verrouilla. Sous la stupeur d'Allen, il baissa aussi les rideaux, et s'assit à ses côtés. Crispé, le blandin le toisait méchamment, agressif. Quoique Kanda veuille lui dire, il n'avait pas intérêt à foirer.

« Bon, Moyashi, arrête de faire la gueule. »

Ça commençait mal.

« Arrête de faire la gueule ? » s'écria Allen, en réponse. « Tu te fous de moi ?! »

Kanda se ferma à son tour.

« Tu peux pas la fermer et m'écouter avant de gueuler ?

—Si tu as quelque chose à dire vas-y directement au lieu de me demander d'arrêter d'être énervé alors que tu t'es même pas excusé ! »

Croisant les bras, Allen laissait transparaître sa vexation. Ce que Kanda avait dit l'avait énervé, justement parce que ça lui avait fait mal. Il voulait que son compagnon s'en soucie. Ce n'était pas du luxe.

« Tu veux que je m'excuse ? Je vais le faire, mais redescends. J'ai pas voulu te blesser.

—Ouais, à peine un peu, » grommela le plus jeune, ses bras se serrant davantage contre sa poitrine. « Quand on dit ce que t'as dit, je vois pas où est l'équivoque. »

De nouveau, Kanda montra les dents.

« T'es vraiment chiant.

—Non, je suis _vraiment_ en colère. Ce que tu as dit était méchant, reconnais-le. »

Le kendoka soupira.

« Je sais que je suis pas doué pour parler. Mais laisse-moi me rattraper, au lieu de te braquer, putain. »

Sa voix sèche fâcha encore Allen, d'autant qu'il pouvait parler en lui disant de ne pas se braquer, car il ne faisait presque que ça de son côté, mais soit. Il acceptait de voir ce que Kanda allait faire avant de juger. Il ourla donc le regard, intrigué sans vouloir le montrer :

« Et comment tu veux te rattraper ? »

Un sourire taquin, aux accents charmeurs, s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'épéiste.

Avant qu'Allen ne puisse se demander ce qu'il avait encore été leur chercher, Kanda se pencha et appliqua doucement ses lèvres contre son front. Le baiser sonore retentit, et le blandin rougit malgré lui. Il aimait bien les marques affectueuses. Ça ne suffisait pas, mais il voulait bien interpréter ça comme un effort de la part du kendoka. Maintenant, fallait voir le reste. Il ne se détendit pas – il ne voulait pas montrer à Kanda qu'il gagnait, surtout avec si peu, encore une fois. Ça avait beau lui faire plaisir et ressembler à du progrès, il n'était pas bête au point de fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui le gênait avec un petit baiser !

Puis, il y en eut d'autres. Ses joues furent embrassées, Allen consentant à se laisser faire et ricanant malgré lui quand Kanda prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa sur la bouche, cette fois.

La caresse des lèvres fut plaisante, chaste et douce d'abord. Bien vite, sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée qu'Allen accorda. Il se dépêcha de s'agripper à la nuque de Kanda. Leur baiser devint passionné, amoureux et fiévreux. Il ressentait l'échauffement caractéristique le saisir en bas du ventre. Il voulait bien admettre que comme prélude à une réconciliation, ce n'était peut-être plutôt pas mal… La langue du Japonais se frottait sur la sienne, des sensations presque de chatouillis envahissant sa bouche, le faisant frémir de bien-être. Il bataillait un peu pour la dominance mais laissait à Kanda le rôle du guide, pour cette fois.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand les mains du brun se posèrent sur ses hanches, le rapprochant, tordant les vêtements et les soulevant à moitié. Allen gémissait malgré lui, c'était agréable, et il commença à manquer d'air. Ils se séparèrent, haletant. Un léger filet de bave les reliait l'un à l'autre. Allen s'essuya la bouche et allait parler, mais Kanda fondit dans son cou. Il le repoussa doucement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'Anglais était perplexe. Kanda soupira mais s'éloigna.

« J'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Tu veux pas ? »

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas nécessairement contre, mais ce n'était pas le moment… En même temps, il reconnaissait que les baisers l'avaient échauffés, ses foutus hormones réagissaient un peu vite… Il se sentait contrarié.

« J'ai envie, c'est pas ça. Mais je suis toujours fâché, Kanda. Ce n'est pas des excuses, ça. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'on en parle.

—On en parlera après, » éluda Kanda sur un soupir, « laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. »

Allen céda. Refuser l'aurait un peu puni lui aussi… Il lança à son amant un regard sérieux, un peu déboussolé :

« Tu promets ? J'y tiens, je ne veux pas laisser les choses comme ça. »

Kanda opina sans répondre. Il fondit dans son cou, laissant Allen insatisfait, il aurait voulu l'entendre de vive voix, si bien qu'il hésitait une demi-seconde à lui dire d'arrêter – car il savait qu'il pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment – sauf qu'il en avait vraiment envie, et s'abandonna à ses pulsions. Un gémissement le quitta quand le brun trouva ce point qui le rendait fiévreux de désir au creux de sa nuque. Il se calma malgré lui et se sentit instantanément plus à son aise. Il voulait croire que son amant avait envie de lui faire plaisir, que c'était sa façon maladroite de montrer ses sentiments, et il décida d'accepter ça pour le moment. Tant que Kanda tenait sa promesse tacite…

Lui faisant oublier cette préoccupation, Kanda déboutonna adroitement la veste de son uniforme, la chemise avec, dévoilant son torse laiteux qu'il commença à lécher. Sa bouche se posa vite sur l'un des tétons, prenant l'autre entre deux doigts, exerçant une petite succion et un pincement qui lui firent serrer les jambes, un long frisson parcourant son sexe. Allen se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas commencer à gémir trop fort, car les Traqueurs étaient à côté, même si la porte du compartiment les séparaient, il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être entendu !

Kanda ne comptait cependant pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

Il continuait sa succion et ses caresses, lâchant le premier téton martyrisé pour s'attaquer à l'autre, Allen retenant faiblement sa tête en gémissant entre ses dents. Cet imbécile connaissait ses points sensibles, à force… D'ailleurs, Allen n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le serait autant _ici_. Aussi, joues cuisantes, il se mordait les lèvres de plus en plus fort, étant sûr qu'il aurait des rougeurs et des traces de ses propres dents. La langue de Kanda le chatouillait, et les picotements de plaisir sur ses petits bouts de chairs le faisaient durcir. Il se sentit bientôt pour le moins à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Kanda écarta ses cuisses d'une main habile, sans cesser son traitement sur son torse, et sa main le parcourut du genou jusqu'à l'aine.

Vicieuse, elle retraça le même chemin plusieurs fois, la chaleur se répandant dans tout le corps d'Allen, qui laissa échapper un gémissement plutôt aigu. Honteux, il darda un regard furieux sur Kanda, neutre au possible dans son affaire.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il caressa la bosse de son érection d'une main forte, ferme, la pressant délicatement d'abord, puis augmentant la vigueur de sa paume. Allen blêmit, traversé par le plaisir. De sa bouche, Kanda avait lâché ses tétons pour baiser entre ses deux pectoraux, remontant jusqu'à sa clavicule, et retournant à sa nuque. Sa main avait pris le niveau de son entrejambe en coupe, de son pénis aux testicules, et effectuait un mouvement de va-et-vient, appliquant une rigoureuse pression.

En même temps, sa bouche dévorait sa nuque. Les soupirs de plaisir d'Allen, de plus en plus frustré de sentir son sexe à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, lui échappaient malgré sa volonté de les retenir. Kanda paraissait fier, le maudit le vit avec un bref coup d'œil.

_L'enfoiré… Il adore me rendre comme ça…_

Les lèvres du Japonais remontèrent juste sous son menton. Il lécha sa pomme d'Adam, migrant à sa nuque fraîche. Le massage plus bas continuait…

« Ça te plaît, Allen ? »

La voix de Kanda était douce, et il l'appelait par son prénom. Ok, définitivement, gros effort… Allen ne s'y était pas attendu. Il avouait qu'il se sentait fondre. Son cœur s'alourdissait d'une tension plus agréable.

« Oui, beaucoup, tu le sais bien. » Ses joues étaient rouges alors qu'il se mit à bredouiller : « Si tu peux juste être un peu plus doux en bas… c'est très bon, mais c'est très intense… »

Il était gêné. Kanda ne lui en tint visiblement pas rigueur. Il ricana.

« T'es tellement sensible. »

Et il fondit de nouveau dans son cou, sa main caressant plus doucement. Allen frissonna mais se tendit.

Sa sensibilité… voilà ce sur quoi Kanda l'avait attaqué.

Ils discutaient, et ils avaient débordé sur le sujet des Akumas, des missions. Sa vision du métier d'Exorciste comme une aide, à la fois pour les Akumas et les gens, ainsi que son désir de satisfaire tout le monde lui avaient été reprochés. Il avait encore eu le droit à l'appellation de naïf, de gamin idéaliste, et, encore, de _trop_ sensible. Si Allen savait que Kanda pensait comme ça et qu'il était habitué à ses remarques, depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, il le supportait de moins en moins bien. C'était logique, en quelque sorte. Il était avec Kanda. Encore une fois, il voulait se sentir soutenu par lui, et compris. Il ne lui demandait nullement de renier radicalement son point de vue pour ses beaux yeux, mais qu'il essaie un peu de faire preuve d'ouverture dans sa vision des choses.

Savoir que Kanda était campé sur ses positions, borné au possible, le gênait. Ça le blessait beaucoup. Surtout parce que de son côté, il ne se sentait pas respecté. Il arrivait à comprendre le point de vue de Kanda et admettait que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être pu le partager. Il avait l'intime conviction que la vérité était autre, et il s'y tenait. Alors oui, il demandait du respect pour sa personne et ses idées, ce n'était pas trop demandé dans un couple.

Il avait déjà essayé d'expliquer à Kanda qu'avec leur relation, il avait du mal quand il émettait ce genre de commentaire, qu'il comptait pour lui et que l'entendre dire ça faisait mal justement pour ça. À chaque fois, la réponse de l'autre était la suivante : « J'dis ce que je pense, faut t'y faire. » Certes, il avait raison de dire ce qu'il pensait, mais il y avait ce manque de respect flagrant qu'Allen ne tolérait pas. Tout à l'heure avait été la goutte de trop. Une fois, Kanda lui avait même dit qu'il devenait trop émotif quand ça le concernait et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de faire un flan pour trois fois rien. L'Anglais avait vu rouge. Il lui en voulait de ne pas chercher à comprendre la raison de ce changement, bien entendu.

Le kendoka avait retiré ces mots en alléguant avoir été agacé au moment de leur prononciation, mais Allen ne les avait pas oublié, les ayant eu bien en travers de la gorge. Sans doute la première fois que Kanda avait prononcé un semblant d'excuse, très tacite, probablement car il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas avoir remarqué le violent impact que ça avait eu sur lui.

Ses sentiments négatifs se réveillaient soudain.

Kanda dut sentir sa crispation puisqu'il releva son menton du bout du doigt, le regardant dans les yeux. Il déboutonna son pantalon d'une main adroite dans le même temps.

« C'pas un reproche. J'aime te voir réagir. »

Oh, ça, il savait que pour la sexualité, sa sensibilité ne dérangeait pas Kanda… Allen rougit un peu quand la main de l'autre se faufila dans son caleçon, prenant son pénis en main. Il entreprit de le libérer du sous-vêtement et tira un peu son pantalon sur ses cuisses.

« J'continue ? »

La demande de Kanda fit presque sursauter Allen. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, mais son érection était toujours vive, érigée. Au moins autant que lui. Il hocha la tête. Kanda était soigneux et il voyait qu'il essayait, alors il choisissait d'être indulgent, et il avait vraiment envie de lui. Il lui avait promis qu'ils en parleraient, il pouvait bien se laisser aller. Peut-être qu'il lui demanderait de le prendre, tout compte fait. Il avait vraiment peur qu'ils soient entendus mais le désir de proximité avec son amant le gagnait petit à petit. Il n'avait pas envie de le réfréner…

Il eut donc un petit sourire timide, mais joueur.

« S'il te plaît. »

Kanda eut un sourire, débarrassant enfin son sexe des vêtements envahis, susurrant justement que ça lui plaisait. Allen pouffa mais leva les yeux au ciel. Son sexe à l'air libre, il se mordit la lèvre en sentant la main de Kanda qui tirait son pantalon et son caleçon encore plus bas sur ses cuisses, et leva les fesses pour l'y aider. Il était excité. Kanda fit un mouvement de pompe et baisa son torse, Allen rejetant sa tête en arrière en sifflant entre ses dents. C'était vraiment trop agréable ! Les mouvements de bras du kendoka s'intensifiaient et sa tête descendait plus bas.

Celle d'Allen commençait à chauffer en même temps que son regard s'éberluait.

Bon sang, Kanda allait…

Non… ?

« J'vais te sucer, » déclara ce dernier d'une voix déterminée, arrivé au niveau de son entrejambe, répondant à sa question muette, « tu veux ? »

Le blandin déglutit bruyamment. Une telle vision, doublée de tels propos, n'était pas dénuée d'érotisme à ses yeux.

« Tu es sûr, Yû… ? » Il s'accrochait à ses perles bleues qui ne tressautèrent pas à l'emploi de son prénom. « Tu n'aimes pas trop, d'habitude… »

En effet, Kanda détestait faire des fellations. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois et ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, Allen ne lui en tenant pas rigueur et préférant même qu'il abandonne l'idée plutôt qu'il se force. De son côté, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il adorait voir les expressions du brun dans ces moments-là, et avait le sentiment de l'avoir à sa merci la plus totale. Sa part taquine adorait. De plus, il savait le plaisir qu'une telle pratique apportait. Si ça pouvait paraître inégal, ce n'était en réalité pas le cas. Allen ne le voyait pas comme ça. Lui n'était pas dérangé par le fait de faire une fellation, contrairement à son compagnon. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il le faisait que Kanda était obligé de le faire en retour.

De plus, se montrant soucieux de lui, Kanda essayait souvent de le dissuader quand il voyait qu'Allen aventurait sa tête vers son entrejambe. Il ne voulait justement pas qu'il se sente lésé. Allen lui avait alors expliqué sa vision des choses et il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait ça, faisant fi de sa gêne. Surpris, Kanda avait laissé passer, lui rappelant qu'il restait libre de refuser s'il le voulait. Allen avait opiné, mais il n'avait aucune envie de dire non à ça. De son côté, il arrivait quand même que Kanda s'y réessaie, mais c'était rare, et ils préféraient tous deux ça comme ça, pour toutes les raisons qu'Allen avait déjà citées.

C'était pour ce genre d'attitude, qui traduisait évidemment un certain respect et une certaine proximité, qu'Allen restait avec lui. Car ils n'avaient pas que de mauvais moments, malgré leurs conflits. Kanda avait cette façon d'agir qui pouvait faire de lui un énorme connard arrogant, mais aussi un amant fiable et sincère. Il avait du mal avec les mots, avec les sentiments, à exprimer son affection, mais il essayait parfois. Il avait cette façon de s'enquérir de son état après une mission, par des piques le plus souvent, qui dissimulaient une inquiétude non-feinte. Cette façon de lui faire savoir qu'il méditait à tel moment de l'après-midi, pour l'inciter à le rejoindre. De le provoquer en entraînement alors qu'ils s'engueulaient, sachant qu'il aurait pu tout à fait l'envoyer chier et continuer sa journée loin de lui, comme il le faisait avant leur relation.

Tout ça était une manière typiquement kandesque de lui faire savoir qu'il voulait sa compagnie.

La manière dont il l'embrassait, dont il le touchait, dont ils faisaient l'amour… Allen ressentait son désir et l'affection qu'il ne parvenait pas réellement à lui communiquer dans ces moments.

Mais en raison de leurs opinions et de leurs sensibilités divergentes, ils avaient ces clashs qui le blessaient et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à gérer. C'était frustrant, car hormis ça, Allen adorait sa relation avec Kanda. Sauf que ses attaques faisaient trop mal pour qu'il les ignore au profit des moments plus appréciables. Il avait raison de ressentir ça et d'être en colère, il ne pouvait pas s'oublier, d'autant que se taire docilement n'était pas son genre.

Ce pourquoi, autant qu'Allen s'abandonnait présentement, il comptait _beaucoup_ sur leur discussion à venir. Il espérait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de régler ça, une voie, au moins, car ça ne se ferait naturellement pas en un jour… Seulement, il fallait une direction dans laquelle avancer pour que ça _avance_. Allen ne se satisfaisait pas de la situation actuelle à ce niveau-là, et sa patience atteignait sa limite.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que la bonne volonté et les tentatives de Kanda ne le touchaient pas, ni qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant. Au contraire, ça galvanisait son espoir, auquel il s'accrochait davantage.

La voix rauque du Japonais répondit :

« Ouais.

—Je… Je veux bien, mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, » voulut insister Allen, « je ne te demande pas de…

—J'sais que tu demandes pas. J'ai envie, Moyashi. »

Le blandin fut touché, mais il grinça des dents.

« Je suis Allen, redis-le ! »

Kanda effectua un mouvement de pompe sur son sexe, le faisant se cambrer instantanément sur un long gémissement. Il ricana.

« Comment tu t'appelles, maintenant ?

—Je te déteste. »

Sous le visage courroucé d'Allen, Kanda baisait ventre, juste au-dessus du nombril, faisant sortir une langue taquine qui continuait son ascension vertigineuse. Sa main le masturbait toujours, faisant trembler les jambes du plus jeune.

« C'est mal de mentir, _Allen_. »

Il avait voulu le faire râler, et il l'avait encore eu… ! Il aimait bien le faire tourner en bourrique, et peut-être que de meilleur humeur, Allen lui ressemblait tout à fait sur ce plan-là. Il se promit qu'il se vengerait. Après un mouvement de pompe particulièrement appuyé, Kanda souffla sur son gland, envoyant un frisson dans son corps alors qu'il poussa un son aigu. Sa bouche l'engloutit petit à petit. Les dents serrées, frémissant de plaisir, Allen se sentait écarter les jambes à son maximum en réflexe, de manière à s'offrir complètement à son amant et à ses mouvements.

Il frémit en sentant la langue qui frottait contre les veines sensibles de son pénis. Ses cuisses tremblaient déjà toutes seules. Kanda s'aida de sa main pour le prendre complètement en bouche, l'autre descendant masser ses testicules. Bon sang, il faisait exactement ce qui le rendait complètement fou ! En un moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Allen se mordait la lèvre à sang pour ne pas hurler, les yeux humides alors que les picotements de bien-être fulgurant traversèrent son entrejambe jusqu'à son bas-ventre, jusqu'à sa prostate sensible, le désir l'étreignant, pesant et vif. Il vint appuyer l'une de ses mains contre la tête de Kanda, n'ayant plus la force de penser. Il n'était qu'une masse frémissante, soumis au bon vouloir de son amant. Cette bouche humide qui l'engloutissait, chaude et accueillante, cette langue qui excitait ses sensations, ces caresses sur sa part la plus sensible…

C'était si bon qu'il sanglota presque en murmurant le nom du Japonais, s'agrippant à sa queue de cheval. Kanda était neutre, mais Allen devinait qu'il était forcément fier de lui. Il l'était toujours à sa place, quand il arrivait à arracher des manifestations de plaisir crues au kendoka. Ce qui pouvait surprendre en premier lieu, tout étant pas si facile à réaliser… Il lui en avait fallu des essais avant de déterminer ce qui rendait son Bakanda frémissant et gémissant ! Même lors de ces moments, il n'arrivait pas à son point. Et il n'était pas encore au bord de la jouissance… Allen était en effet très sensible, ou peut-être qu'il dominait moins bien ses réactions au plaisir que Kanda, possiblement.

La légère compression de ses bourses par la main de l'épéiste augmentait son plaisir. Il savait que Kanda avait une langue sensible, que sa glotte n'aimait pas être stimulée, et pourtant, il le prenait à moitié, bavant sur son sexe et exerçant un va-et-vient courageux. Allen se rendait compte qu'il essayait de s'habituer lui-même à le recevoir plus profondément. Et il se sentait déjà sur le point de jouir, peu sûr d'avoir la patience – et surtout, la retenue – d'attendre que Kanda y parvienne. Kanda fit un mouvement de tête plus en avant, Allen fermant les yeux en contractant toute sa région abdominale et son bassin pour accueillir les sensations de plaisir intenses.

Au bout d'un moment, dans son extase, Allen sentit que Kanda bloquait, n'arrivant pas à le prendre plus loin. Ce dernier recula avec un regard d'excuse, le maudit secouant la tête. C'était déjà parfait, il trouvait absurde que Kanda sente le besoin de se montrer désolé ! Allen le couva d'un regard doux et affectueux.

Kanda redressa alors la tête et chuchota d'une voix rauque :

« Remonte tes jambes. »

S'empressant d'obéir, Allen remonta ses jambes, Kanda lui enlevant son pantalon et son caleçon d'un mouvement décidé. Il retourna entre ses jambes, masturbant son sexe de rapides coups de poignet. Au lieu de reprendre son pénis en bouche, contrairement à ce quoi s'attendait le maudit, le kendoka soupesa de son autre l'une de ses testicules et la lécha. Allen frémit, peu sûr de comprendre, et Kanda entoura de ses lèvres cette part si sensible de son être, l'engloutissant à l'intérieur. Au léger raclement de ses dents, Allen sentit que des petites larmes lui échappaient. Kanda suçotait ses bourses, et la masturbation de son pénis s'intensifiait parallèlement. Il ne lui avait encore jamais fait ça, pas plus que lui-même n'avait essayé – il se demandait d'ailleurs où Kanda avait péché l'idée – et Allen, sous la découverte des sensations intenses, se crut vraiment sur le point de jouir. Il ne tenait plus ! C'était réellement _trop_ bon.

Au moment où un gémissement trop bruyant menaça de quitter sa gorge, Kanda arrêta sa torture délicieuse. Sa main se figea sur son pénis, proche du sommet, de sorte à ce que son pouce puisse donner une caresse circulaire sur son gland, le faisant s'arquer.

« C'était bon ? T'es proche ? »

Timidement, Allen hocha la tête. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Kanda, où tu as eu l'idée de…

—J'ai remarqué que c'était sensible avec la main, je me suis dit que ce serait encore mieux dans la bouche.

—Je te le ferais la prochaine fois, c'est vraiment… »

Il s'essuyait le tour des yeux, comme pour illustrer les sensations extatiques qu'il avait expérimenté. Kanda eut un rire sec.

« Comment tu veux que je te finisse ? Tu veux venir dans ma gorge ?

—Ne te force pas, Yû, » dit doucement Allen, « je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.

—Je suis à l'aise, sinon je le proposerais pas. »

Allen fit une moue, non assuré. Il savait que Kanda n'était pas le genre à se forcer, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse des efforts trop grands pour lui, même s'il avait conscience de ses limites… Le Japonais lui offrit un sourire, ni trop moqueur ni trop taquin, le genre de sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui. Le blandin essaya d'apaiser son cœur qui battait trop vite.

« Tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais, et me mettre tes… doigts ? J'adore ça. »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Kanda vira de biais.

« Très bien. »

Allen sut qu'il venait de signer son supplice, et il s'y embarquait bien volontiers.

Les jambes relevées et tremblantes de désir, il sentit son bas-ventre faire un salto arrière plutôt violent, voyant que Kanda se remettait à la tâche. Sa main droite le caressa sur toute sa longueur, sa bouche suçotant son gland, et sa main gauche se remit à masser ses testicules. Allen serra les poings, appréciant le traitement. Enfin, Kanda ne cessa pas ses caresses sur son membre, mais introduisit ses deux doigts de son autre main dans sa bouche. Il y avait du lubrifiant dans une de leurs valises, mais pour un doigté, une salivation abondante ferait l'affaire. C'était plus rude, toutefois, le blandin jugeait ça vraiment bon. Il aimait la sensation de brûlure de la pénétration anale, la sensation d'écartement intérieure, le temps d'ajustement… Il adorait être en-dessous, et pour ça, Kanda était pareil que lui.

Ils inversaient régulièrement les rôles, jouissant de leur sexualité comme bon leur semblant, et s'amusant à pimenter les choses. Tout en gardant cette sorte de douceur et cette façon de faire attention l'un à l'autre.

Allen observait Kanda qui suçait ses propres doigts, aux prises avec des va-et-vient sur son pénis – taquins, car ils se stoppaient dès qu'il devenait apparent sur son visage que le plaisir le prenait. Avec ça, il ne risquait pas d'éjaculer avant qu'ils en soient venus aux choses sérieuses…

Enfin, Kanda fit pénétrer un premier doigt en lui, Allen se tendant. Il le fit bouger entre ses parois avant de faire entrer le deuxième, la sensation intense faisant tourner la tête du maudit. N'arrangeant rien, il vint reprendre son sexe en bouche, entièrement.

Pour le blandin, ce fut un arrêt total de ses pensées. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'est la bouche chaude de Kanda et ses doigts qui ne mirent que peu de temps à trouver sa prostate. Le rythme de ses caresses se stabilisa alors que la pression de l'orgasme montait en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet, se crispant de bas en haut, se sentant sur le point d'exploser – et en quelque sorte, il le fit. Il éjacula en se mordant la lèvre, gémissant longuement, des spasmes de bien-être parcourant son corps.

Kanda avait avalé sans se plaindre, et il se retira lentement, pour se masser la gorge. Allen, non remis de son orgasme, comprit qu'il avait eu du mal. Il mit un temps pour recouvrer sa respiration avant de parler.

« Merde, je… Je suis vraiment désolé, » haleta-t-il, « j'aurais dû te… Pardon.

—C'est rien, Moyashi. Alors, c'était comment ? »

Allen rougit. Pour le coup, Kanda méritait qu'il ne l'engueule pas pour le surnom.

« C'était parfait, vraiment. »

Kanda ricana.

« Parfait, hein ?

—Je veux dire que j'ai aimé, imbécile ! » beugla Allen en s'empourprant davantage, si c'était possible. « Merci, en tout cas. Je te revaudrai ça.

—J'ai hâte de voir ça, alors. »

Ils se sourirent. Kanda se dressa lentement et vint capturer ses lèvres. Allen se laissa faire quand il chargea de sa langue, se rendant compte que sa cavité buccale ne contenait pas qu'un goût de salive, et se laissa emporter malgré lui. Quand le brun se détacha, le blandin se sentit de nouveau excité.

« Il nous reste trois heures de train. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Allen voulait qu'ils parlent, mais il était aussi dirigé par d'autres envies. Dur de faire un choix. Il retint donc la manche de Kanda.

« Tu pourrais me faire l'amour, si tu veux. Ça a dû t'exciter aussi, tout ça, non ? »

Le brun l'embrassa.

« Ouais. Tu voulais pas qu'on parle ?

—On pourra le faire après. J'ai très envie.

—J'en étais sûr, Moyashi. »

Allen fut interloqué. Il fronça donc les sourcils, peu sûr d'apprécier ce que Kanda sous-entendait par là…

« De quoi ?

—Que ça suffirait pour te calmer. T'es juste trop susceptible. »

Son excitation retomba comme un soufflet.

La colère frappa Allen, et avec elle un sentiment de vexation très grand, ainsi que de trahison. Kanda ne se contentait pas de ne pas prendre sa colère au sérieux, de le juger 'susceptible' et de minimiser l'importance de ce qu'il ressentait, ça aurait été déjà bien assez, mais en plus de ça, il s'était foutu de sa gueule. Il avait joué les petits-amis désireux de plaire pour le distraire au lieu d'assumer clairement qu'il ne comptait pas avoir la discussion promise avec lui. C'était très vicieux, et très dégradant.

« T'es qu'un connard ! » s'exclama-t-il en repoussant violemment le torse du Japonais, rattrapant ses vêtements tombés par terre.

Il se mit à les enfiler alors que Kanda le fixait, estomaqué.

« Attends, je viens de te faire une pipe alors que je déteste ça, j'ai avalé, j'ai même sucé tes couilles, et tu me traites de connard ?!

—Je t'ai pas forcé, je te ferais dire, Kanda ! Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligé ! Tu crois sérieusement que ça efface ce que tu as dit ? »

Allen avait déjà mis son caleçon, et il s'était arrêté au niveau des genoux avec son pantalon. Kanda paraissait ne rien comprendre.

« C'était une manière de m'excuser, je te l'ai clairement fait comprendre. Fais pas celui qu'a pas compris. J'ai été doux avec toi. Va pas me dire que je me suis comporté comme un connard !

—Et moi je t'ai fait clairement comprendre que du sexe ou de la tendresse n'était pas suffisant. C'est facile de faire un geste affectueux ou de faire une gâterie, mais c'est plus difficile d'être à l'écoute, d'être compréhensif et de savoir reconnaître ses torts. »

Kanda montra les dents, fâché.

« Tu sais très bien qu'avec moi les gestes ne sont pas anodins. J'ai du mal à communiquer par les mots, alors ça, ça veut dire beaucoup. Ne va pas nier ça, merde.

—Je sais, Kanda. » Allen avait une voix plus douce, preuve peut-être d'indulgence, mais aussi de fermeté. Il était toujours en colère et il était rationnel dans cette colère. Il ne laisserait pas tomber. « Je le sais. Mais la question n'est pas là. Ça fait des mois que ça ne va pas entre nous à cause des choses que tu peux me dire, et dès que je t'en parle, tu ne t'excuses jamais, tu n'acceptes jamais d'en rediscuter avec moi en étant ouvert, ni de me comprendre. Ça ne me plaît pas. Je n'en peux plus. »

Le kendoka avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Alors quoi, tu veux pu de moi ? Tu me largues ?

—J'aimerais éviter, » raffermit Allen, se sentant démuni, mais en même temps obligé d'en passer par là. « Mais je veux qu'on ait une discussion. Tu m'as blessé, est-ce que tu peux juste le comprendre ? Est-ce que tu peux juste le prendre en compte ? Et le nier en me disant que je suis trop susceptible, que t'étais persuadé que le sexe allait suffire pour me calmer… ça fait mal. Tu ne me respectes pas, on dirait. Ce que tu as fait, c'est essayer d'avoir du pouvoir sur moi pour me rendre docile. Je ne l'accepte pas.

—Je te respecte, » contra Kanda, les poings serrés, après avoir encaissé. Il paraissait paumé. « Sinon, j'me serai jamais tourné vers toi. J'aurais jamais été si loin dans notre relation et dans nos engueulades. J'ai fait des dégâts, ok, j'ai compris. Mais j'ai pas voulu avoir du pouvoir sur toi. Je pensais que ça serait suffisant, et que ça t'excitait. Je te taquinais, quand j'ai dit ça. J'avais pas l'impression de t'avoir blessé à ce point, je pensais que tu faisais juste un peu la gueule. Je me suis trompé, certes. Maintenant je comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi exactement et ce que j'peux faire pour arranger ça. »

Allen se crispa.

« Ça m'excitait quand je pensais que c'était bienveillant. Et tu n'as jamais l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal, tu réagis comme si tu t'en fichais. Tu ne réfléchis jamais à ce que tu dis, Kanda, voilà ce que je te reproche. J'attends de toi que tu écoutes. Que tu arrêtes de me dire que je suis naïf ou idéaliste parce qu'on ne pense pas pareil ! Tu penses ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, mais sois au moins ouvert d'esprit et arrête d'être hostile comme ça, bon sang ! On est censé être ensemble, tu me dois bien ça. »

Kanda se tut. Allen se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à me voir autrement que comme un illuminé, qu'est-ce tu fiches avec moi ? Franchement ? C'est juste le sexe ? Le fait qu'on ne sache pas si on sera en vie d'ici la fin de l'année, tu passes le temps à mes côtés, alors tu t'en fiches du reste ? Je me pose sérieusement la question, des fois.

—C'est pas ça, putain ! Tu te rends compte de quoi tu m'accuses, là ?! »

Kanda venait de gueuler, le visage agressif, ses traits fins défiguré par la rage. Il était en colère, son commentaire venait de le rendre furieux. Le blandin sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, malgré lui. Il était très attaché à Kanda et il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. Mais il _devait_ bien en passer par là.

« Si c'est pas ça, c'est quoi ? Je ne veux pas rompre avec toi, mais si tu n'es pas capable de prendre au sérieux mes émotions et de me montrer que tu me respectes, tu vas me perdre. Tu peux comprendre que je me sente rabaissé par ce que tu dis, oui ou merde ?

—Je comprends, » articula sèchement Kanda, « je suis pas le roi des cons non plus, bordel. Je pensais pas que tu le vivais comme ça. Je sais pas quoi te dire, moi. Je voulais pas ça.

—Si tu ne voulais pas ça, il fallait réfléchir avant de parler et te mettre un peu à ma place, au lieu de ne penser qu'à toi ! »

Allen éclata alors en sanglots, et il eut honte de sa réaction, mais il ne savait pas comment gérer l'afflux émotionnel autrement. Il sentait les larmes dévaler sur ses joues et la chaleur se répandre dans son visage, pour des raisons bien différentes de ce qui s'était passé précédemment. Il était juste blessé, et il avait à la fois l'envie furieuse d'argumenter et celle d'éclater en sanglots. Si ça continuait, les deux allaient se mêler. Pour le moment, il n'arrivait simplement pas à se retenir de pleurer.

Puis, il sursauta en sentant Kanda l'étreindre. Il l'avait en effet poussé contre son torse et refermait ses bras dans son dos.

Allen ne comprit plus rien.

« J'ai fait des conneries, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Les mots frappèrent ses oreilles, bruts. Allen, entre ses larmes, se tendit. Il reniflait, peinant à respirer.

« J'suis désolé, Moyashi. » Ce foutu surnom, encore… « J'suis pas doué avec les mots, mais laisse-moi le temps d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Arrête de chialer. »

Allen n'y arrivait pas. Il retenait depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir se calmer en un claquement de doigt. Aussi, la voix du brun essayait de se faire apaisante, si elle avait ses accents irrités qui ne trompaient pas. Kanda devait rudement se faire violence...

« Calme-toi, Allen, calme-toi, merde. »

Même être appelé par son prénom ne le détendit pas, au contraire, ça contrastait trop avec le péril de leur relation et leur proximité bancale pour que l'amertume ne lui fasse pas de la peine. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, Allen sanglotant dans les bras d'un Kanda crispé qui essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Avec plus de mal que de bien, en réalité. Un tableau très ironique et improbable, mais pourtant frappant de réalité dans la difficulté qu'il retranscrivait. Deux caractères comme les leurs, c'était dur à cohabiter. Même s'ils n'étaient foncièrement méchants ni l'un ni l'autre, ils avaient leurs blessures qui rendait la communication ardue.

Kanda savait pourtant qu'il allait falloir faire un effort. Il était frustré. Énervé. De ne pas s'être rendu compte de comment Allen ressentait la situation, en partie. De ne pas totalement comprendre comment ça avait pu autant déraper alors que tout se passait normalement pour lui. De savoir, en même temps, qu'il ne faisait effectivement pas assez attention à ce que ressentait le plus jeune s'ils en arrivaient là. Et vu comme Allen était fier, s'il pleurait contre lui aussi franchement, se mettant complètement à nu, c'est qu'il avait dû en souffrir beaucoup. Il se sentait coupable malgré lui, et très con.

En même temps, ses sentiments étaient conflictuels car il restait perdu. Il n'avait fait que dire des choses qu'il avait déjà dites avant qu'ils soient ensembles et qu'il pensait, oui. Allen n'aurait pas dû le prendre personnellement, selon sa logique, et laisser ça impacter sur lui. Kanda n'aurait jamais pris un commentaire de ce genre comme valant le coup qu'il s'en soucie. Seulement, le maudit ne réagissait pas comme ça. Et Kanda parvenait vaguement à comprendre que ça puisse l'impacter, s'il jugeait ça ridicule d'un certain côté. Parce que la plupart des gens réagissaient comme ça, Kanda le savait. Quand il galérait avec Allen à partir du moment où celui-ci avait montré des signes d'attachement concret et recherché de l'affection en lui, c'était une chose que Marie lui avait expliqué. Et autant dire que ça l'avait bien gonflé de se recevoir un laïus, s'il en avait eu besoin, lui-même l'admettait. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait dressé un mur entre lui et les autres et qui évitait de s'attacher, pour éviter de souffrir des réactions de ses semblables.

Il y arrivait avec brio, puisqu'en terme général, il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Allen n'était pas comme lui. Il avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection, ça, il l'avait compris. Il avait sous-estimé son besoin d'être compris, visiblement. Et c'était peut-être, effectivement, la dominance du sentiment de _rien à foutre_ qu'il ressentait et dégageait qui posait un problème. Il aurait dû faire plus attention, et prendre en compte les sentiments du Moyashi.

S'il peinait à se mettre à sa place entièrement, il voulait tout de même éclaircir le brouillard. Encore fallait-il qu'Allen lui pardonne et lui donne l'occasion de le faire. Il se mettait à craindre son impuissance et son indélicatesse. Chez lui, une telle peur ne pouvait résolument pas vouloir dire que ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble se résumait à passer le temps avant la mort. Qu'Allen ne soit que ça pour lui ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Peut-être qu'au début, il voyait ça comme un amusement, un prolongement de leur rivalité et de leurs engueulades, mais dès lors qu'il avait compris les sentiments qui les reliaient l'un à l'autre, ça avait changé. Kanda n'était pas doué avec toute cette merde. Mais il était sincère. Et il refusait qu'Allen en doute.

Il se mit donc à parler contre lui, sans relâcher son étreinte.

« Je te respecte, Allen. Je tenais pas à te blesser. Crois-moi. J'ai… putain, j'ai peut-être pas la meilleure manière de le montrer, mais ce que je disais n'était pas irrespectueux pour moi. Je trouve que t'as une vision trop idéale de ce qu'on fait et de cette guerre, oui. Je le pense, j'vais pas mentir. J'veux pas que tu sois déçu et que t'en souffres plus tard, alors je te le dis. Mais c'est pas pour te rabaisser. C'est juste comme ça que je le vois, et je te l'expliquais, simplement.

—J'ai pas besoin que tu m'apprennes la vie ! » s'énerva le plus jeune en le repoussant, le visage toujours strié de larmes. « Bon sang, c'est toi qui a une vision trop pessimiste et pas assez nuancée de ce qu'on fait ! Tu ne me la feras pas avaler ! »

Kanda gronda :

« J'essaie pas de te faire avaler quoique ce soit. Je dis juste ce que je pense. Si c'est trop pour toi…

—Non. Tu ne fais pas que dire ce que tu penses, tu ne m'écoutes pas et tu es violent dans tes paroles. Je sais que tout n'est pas rose, je choisis juste de penser qu'on aide des gens, et qu'on a une chance de faire cesser la guerre. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera. Ça peut ne pas marcher. Je ne suis pas débile, je le sais très bien, mais je veux essayer d'y croire et faire en sorte que ça devienne vrai. Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air, pour moi. Elle est là, la différence. Si c'est trop pour toi de la comprendre… »

Et il reprenait ses mots pour l'attaquer.

« Je la comprends. Je suis juste pas d'accord. J'ai pas d'espoir, et je pense que ça nous mènera à rien. Mais soit, tu veux espérer, espère. Tu peux pas me forcer à penser pareil.

—Non, mais de mon côté, je respecte que tu puisses être découragé. Je le comprends, je fais l'effort de le faire du moins, et franchement, je trouve ça dommage, Kanda. Je te respecte quand même. Ça me dérange que toi, tu ne respectes pas ma position, et que tu me juges à cause de ça. »

Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour gueuler, car ces histoires de respect que l'autre lui rabâchait lui courraient sur le haricot, il avait limite envie de le lui envoyer au visage, son putain de respect, mais l'air se bloqua dans sa gorge. Comme une douche froide, sa colère dut s'apaiser car il réalisa brusquement que peut-être, peut-être que c'était ce qu'il faisait, oui. Et il commençait à mieux comprendre ce qui gênait Allen. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était tellement convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir que l'idée de l'envisager lui paraissait ridicule au possible. Il aurait voulu y croire, qu'il n'aurait pas réussi. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir tort. Que c'était un côté défaitiste. L'avouer était plus difficile.

« Je l'ai fait, » admit-il, calmant le vent de rage en lui en respirant brutalement, « parce que je ne comprends pas. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'espère plus que j'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on puisse le faire. Tout simplement. J'ai des raisons de penser ce que je pense. »

Allen lui lança soudain un regard très lourd, compatissant. Il avait arrêté de pleurer. Kanda détestait ça. Car il le regardait comme une chose brisée, et peut-être qu'il l'était un peu. Il n'avait pas envie que ça se voie. Il faisait tout pour que ça ne se voie pas. Pourtant, à force de laisser Allen se rapprocher de lui, ce dernier lisait en lui plus facilement.

Bien malgré lui.

Le blandin se passa la langue sur les lèvres, peu sûr de savoir quoi rétorquer à son tour. Il se lança quand même :

« Tu devrais essayer, Kanda. Ce n'est pas bon de se complaire dans le désespoir et de penser que tout ne peut forcément que mal finir. Il y a bien quelque chose qui te donne envie d'espérer, non ? Un tout petit peu ? »

Malgré lui, Kanda émit un 'tch' agacé. Il se sentit _presque_ rougir. Il y avait bien quelque chose, oui. Et pour le coup, il eut la délicate impression d'écraser la naïveté et le ridicule que Moyashi pouvait parfois lui inspirer alors qu'il était frappé par la vérité, celle qui se trouvait en lui.

« Toi, » fit-il en détournant le regard, la mâchoire crispée. « Nous. »

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Kanda se reprit :

« Mais je veux pas nous porter la poisse. Ce qu'on a, ça a pas de temps. Va pas penser que je me sers de toi pour oublier la guerre, mais ouais, quand j'suis avec toi, j'y pense pas. Dans le bon sens. Alors on verra, je laisse venir, je veux pas penser. Et je tiens à nous, putain. Me dis pu jamais que je me sers de toi, ça me fout en rogne. »

Le maudit se tut. Il y eut un silence, au bout duquel il déclara :

« Je vois. » Kanda haussa les sourcils, Allen poursuivant : « Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux ce que tu ressens, grâce à ce que tu as dit.

—Que… ? »

Paumé, l'épéiste se crispa. Il n'avait pas directement exprimé ce qu'il ressentait, alors il séchait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Allen avait interprété, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il s'irrita :

« Et tu penses que je ressens quoi ? »

Son agressivité fit soupirer Allen.

« Tu as perdu la foi, et, tu ne vas pas aimer celui-là, mais je pense que tu as peur. »

Les premiers mots ne surprirent pas Kanda. La foi, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Les autres le frappèrent comme une claque. Il se sentit bondir :

« En quoi j'ai peur ? Dis pas de conneries.

—Je ne veux pas te blesser en allant trop loin, on dirait simplement que tu as peur d'espérer. Ce n'est pas grave, enfin je t'en veux pas pour ça, au contraire. Je le comprends, tu sais. Et quelque part, je me sens désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant.

—Où tu veux en venir ?! »

Kanda s'énervait, mais son explosion restait tenue en laisse, pour le moment.

« Je t'ai peut-être heurté par ce que j'ai dit, moi aussi. Je ne veux pas te forcer à y croire, mais essaie un peu, peut-être que tu me trouveras moins naïf. Merci pour ce que tu as dit, sinon. C'est la chose la plus belle qu'on m'ait dite. Je trouve ça adorable. »

Le kendoka eut encore une fois le sifflet coupé. Impuissant, il toisa Allen comme un revenant, et demeura prostré comme un imbécile un moment. Il avait envie de gueuler qu'il n'était pas un chiot mais savait que ça n'arrangerait pas son cas.

« J'ai pas été heurté, » grinça-t-il, choisissant de couper court, « mais soit, on verra ça. J'pense pas que je changerais d'avis, mais j'arrêterais de t'engueuler. J'essaierai. Je voulais vraiment pas en arriver là avec toi. J'ai peut-être pas fait attention à ce que tu ressentais, je l'admets. Je vais corriger ça. Si tu me pardonnes. Si tu me pardonnes pas, ça te regarde. »

Il choisissait de sonner détaché, mais il y avait toujours cette tension en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à leur relation, même si, en cet instant, la tournure de la conversation lui cassait les couilles. Il avait une désagréable impression de se retrouver à poil avec la façon dont Allen se mettait à interagir avec lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du _tout_. Comme si les rôles s'inversaient soudain. Il serra les poings malgré lui.

« Je veux bien te pardonner, Bakanda. »

Allen vint chercher sa main. Kanda s'en voulut de se sentir aussi soulagé. Il y tenait _vraiment_ , à ce petit con. Même s'il le faisait vraiment chier. Lui aussi, s'attachait. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Le maudit continua :

« Je te remercie d'admettre tes torts et de me montrer que tu es sérieux. J'en avais besoin. »

Kanda émit un autre 'tch'.

« J'avais compris. J'te promets pas que je dirais pas des trucs pour te taquiner ou que je te contredirais pas, c'est mon genre, mais j'essaierais d'être moins brutal. Si ça te vexe, t'auras qu'à me le dire. Mais prends pas tout de travers et cherche pas midi à quatorze heures dans ce que je dis.

—Ok, ça marche pour moi. Je ne prends pas tout de travers, Bakanda, mais on est ensemble, toi et moi. Réfléchis deux minutes. Ce que tu me dis, ça compte. C'est juste normal. Tu comptes pour moi, idiot. » Il rougissait. « Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas me soucier de ça. »

Avec l'inquiétude – étrange et avilissante à ses yeux – que Kanda avait traversé, sa peur d'être rejeté, il comprenait effectivement un peu mieux les sentiments éprouvés par le blandin. Comme quoi, il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient être comprises qu'en les ayant expérimenté soi-même. Kanda avait beau s'en donner l'apparence, il n'était pas un bloc de glace, regrettablement, il était humain, et il apprenait de ses erreurs. Quand son cerveau borné l'acceptait… Ce qui n'était pas souvent, mais pouvait arriver, avec un petit coup de pouce.

En l'occurrence, il comprenait que s'il voulait garder Allen, il avait bougrement intérêt à se sortir les doigts du cul. Il grogna tout de même.

« Ouais.

—C'est aussi l'accumulation, » précisa Allen, « et ton attitude qui n'aidait pas… Enfin, je suis content qu'on ait pu en parler. »

Cette fois, Kanda soupira.

« Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai capté. Alors tu fais pu la gueule ? »

Comme craignant qu'Allen ne lui reproche encore l'emploi de cette expression, il lâcha un autre 'tch' et se corrigea rapidement :

« T'es pu énervé ? »

Le maudit lui sourit, sans lâcher sa main.

« Non, c'est bon, je fais pu la gueule. »

Il lui tira la langue. Kanda consentit à avoir un rictus, semi-entendu, semi-agacé.

Le calme revenait. Après cet épisode de tension, ça faisait du bien. Ils se taisaient tous les deux, se tenant la main, appréciateur du silence. Ils avaient l'habitude de se disputer, mais là, ça avait été autre chose. La relation avait été réellement mise en péril, de sorte qu'il apparaissait nécessaire qu'ils fassent des efforts d'adaptations et de compréhensions s'ils ne voulaient pas la voir périr. Kanda n'avait pas envie de ça. Rapidement ennuyé par la stagnation d'ambiance, il finit par demander au maudit :

« Bon, tu veux faire quoi, maintenant ? »

Allen prit un moment de réflexion.

« On pourra… peut-être reprendre où on en était plus tard, si ça te dit, et discuter tranquillement aussi… En attendant, j'ai bien envie d'un câlin. »

Kanda reconnaissait bien son Moyashi là-dedans. Il dégagea sa main de la sienne et ouvrit les bras :

« Viens-là, du con. »

Non sans l'avoir fusillé du regard, Allen s'empressa de se jeter dans ses bras. Il finit par lui sourire gentiment. Le kendoka se disait que ce n'était pas si difficile, en fin de compte. Il avait réussi à s'ouvrir sur certaines choses. La sensation d'être mis à poil ne le quittait pas, et il se demandait si c'était ce que ressentait Moyashi quand il s'ouvrait avec lui ? Si oui, fallait du courage pour supporter ça. Il se sentait inhabituellement gêné et le pire étant que certaines choses lui échappaient encore, comme sur ce qu'Allen avait bien pu comprendre de son discours. Ce qui était encore pire, c'est qu'il avait le sentiment que le maudit n'avait pas tapé à côté de la plaque. Alors il s'irritait d'un côté, mais de l'autre, il consentait à ne trouver pas ça si grave. Juste bizarre.

Car il tenait à Allen, bordel de merde. Ce foutu Moyashi avait réussi à le dompter. Et même quelqu'un comme Kanda était capable de comprendre que s'il était attaché à cet imbécile, il ne pouvait pas se foutre complètement de ce qui lui importait. C'était simplement normal, en effet.

Alors il serrait le mioche dans ses bras, ce dernier se dressant pour l'embrasser sur la joue et s'agripper à son cou.

Décidant d'être bien permissif aujourd'hui, Kanda s'allongea sur le divan du compartiment en empoignant les hanches d'Allen, pour lui faire suivre son mouvement. Ils se retrouvèrent couchés l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Avec la porte verrouillée et les rideaux tirés, ils étaient dans une atmosphère parfaite pour une sieste. Ils étaient dans les transports depuis le début de la matinée, ils étaient tous deux crevés, ça jouait aussi sur les nerfs. Et avec les combats à venir, autant qu'ils profitent de la fin du trajet pour se reposer. Les Traqueurs cogneraient quand ils arriveraient. En attendant, il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

Kanda embrassa le front d'Allen, et ce dernier lui rendit l'attention, baisant juste à l'angle de son menton. Ce fut succinct, ils ne parlèrent pas. Sans mot dire, avec rien de plus que ça, ils se communiquaient leur tendresse et leur réconciliation effective de la même façon. Ce qui était tout à fait suffisant actuellement pour eux et les réconfortait l'un l'autre.

Allen fut le premier à s'endormir, Kanda le suivant peu de temps après, s'endormant alors qu'il caressait son crâne. Il avait beau pas être doué pour le dire, il était disposé à faire des efforts. Il espérait au moins qu'Allen s'en apercevait et qu'il avait foi en ses promesses – Kanda détestait faire des paroles en l'air.

* * *

Il était tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village. Le lieu était isolé, aussi, ils en eurent pour deux bonnes heures en fiacre, et ils ne firent que très peu de halte. Ils regagnèrent l'auberge dès leur arrivée. Les informations seraient transmises le lendemain, il était résolument trop tard pour travailler. La nuit était calme, s'ils avaient de la chance, ça resterait comme ça. Avec la fatigue, autant dire qu'ils priaient pour. Les Traqueurs avaient une chambre commune, à deux lits, tandis qu'Allen et Kanda partageait également la même cette fois.

Allen avait eu un peu peur que Kanda et lui aient été entendus durant le voyage, car entre la tension montée entre eux et l'excitation que Kanda avait érigée en lui, ils n'avaient pas tellement fait attention aux bruits. Toutefois, ils ne les avaient pas regardés comme deux malades mentaux ou quoique ce soit d'autres, alors il supposait que les cloisons les avaient préservé de trop en révéler.

Si eux aussi avaient chacun leurs lits, Allen n'avait évidemment pas manqué l'occasion pour se glisser dans celui de Kanda, qui l'accueillit sans râler une seule seconde. Le symbiotique prétexta être en quête d'une étreinte d'abord. Son amant la lui accorda. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite, le baiser se transformant progressivement en quelque chose de plus sensuel, de plus intime. Les mains se faufilèrent sous les vêtements et les bassins se rencontrèrent avec avidité. Il parut clair qu'ils étaient tous les deux bel et bien disposés à reprendre les choses où ils les avaient laissés avant leur dispute. Dans une chambre, c'était ma foi plus confortable que sur la banquette d'un train cahoteux, si moelleuse puisse-t-elle être.

Ils avaient en réalité des courbatures à cause de la sieste, preuve que la qualité n'était pas tellement en rendez-vous, même pour une première classe !

Kanda souleva la chemise d'Allen, infiltrant sa main sur la peau douce de son ventre. Le blandin frissonna et s'accrocha durement à ses lèvres. Il laissa Kanda se retirer du baiser pour fondre dans son cou, ses longs doigts caressant toujours son corps avec une douceur maîtrisée. Il gémit un peu, le bien-être le gagnant bien vite. Il sourit tendrement, un certain émoi le gagnant soudainement.

« Je suis tellement content… »

Kanda se redressa, le regardant avec perplexité. En voyant les larmes sous ses yeux, il parut comprendre et soupira.

« Pleure pas, putain, c'est fini. Tu m'en veux encore ? »

Le maudit secoua la tête avec un air désolé.

« Pardon, c'est juste… trop d'émotions, quand j'y repense, je me retenais tout ce temps et…

—J'ai cru comprendre, ouais. » Kanda comprenait surtout qu'ils auraient dû avoir cette conversation depuis un moment, et il se sentit coupable d'avoir rabroué Allen. « Je t'ai dit que j'allais faire attention à partir de maintenant, c'est une promesse. Alors chouine plus. »

Allen lui lança un regard encoléré entre ses larmes.

« Va te faire voir, Bakanda !

—Je te taquine, Allen. »

Il préférait quand même qu'il arrête de pleurer, c'était mieux pour leurs affaires. Le blandin était vraiment sensible en comparaison de lui, et c'était toujours désarçonnant lors de ce genre de moment. Sa voix était douce, malgré cela, alors Allen s'apaisa. Il lui sourit.

« Je sais, et j'ai confiance en toi, vraiment. Justement, je suis touché de tes réactions. Ça me fait tellement plaisir... J'ai eu peur de te perdre. »

Refusant de s'avouer vaincu et attendri par le regard nu dans son étalage d'émotion que lui envoyait Allen, preuve de totale confiance, Kanda vint voler ses lèvres. Il sentit des larmes s'échouer dans leurs baisers, un goût salé l'envahissant, et il se détacha doucement, laissant reposer son front contre celui d'Allen, sa paume chaude contre son abdomen.

Ils avaient essuyé une grosse crise, il pouvait bien être indulgent.

« Tu veux continuer, Moyashi ? »

Allen hocha la tête et vint reprendre ses lèvres.

Petit à petit, il se ressaisissait et gardait l'ascendance dans leur baiser. Kanda le laissait faire, se contentant de déboutonner les attaches de la chemise du blandin, la lui ôtant bientôt quand ce dernier consentit à lâcher ses lèvres. Ils se sourirent affectueusement, et si Kanda voulut le retourner sauvagement, comme il pouvait parfois le faire, il fut désarçonné par une pression du plus jeune sur son torse, de sorte à ce qu'il retombe contre le matelas. Il comprit bien vite de quoi il était question et laissa Allen le déshabiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement nu, offert à sa merci.

L'Anglais descendit entre ses jambes et s'appliqua à lui rendre la gâterie mémorable dont il l'avait gratifié tout à l'heure. Kanda termina pantelant, le visage tiraillé par le supplice, s'accrochant aux draps des deux mains. Il se mordait la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements, lui qui était d'ordinaire peu vocal. Allen semblait se satisfaire au plus haut point de sa perte de contrôle, que le kendoka consentait à lui offrir consciencieusement. Il comprenait mieux ce que le Moyashi avait pu ressentir à l'étreinte de sa bouche taquine sur ses bourses sensibles, et ne mit que peu de temps à atteindre l'extase. Comme lui, Allen prit soin de le faire jouir au fond de sa gorge, Kanda éjaculant sur un long gémissement guttural.

Allen ricanait quand il se redressa pour l'embrasser. Vu la manière dont il avait cherché à le rendre pantelant, Kanda sentit que c'était bien parti pour que ce soit lui en-dessous, ce soir. Mais Allen se rallongea et lui tendit la bouteille de lubrifiant, écartant les jambes en une invitation muette.

Kanda fut surpris.

« T'es sûr que tu veux être en-dessous ? »

Hochant la tête, le maudit rougit.

« Je te veux en moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Japonais sente son désir assouvi renaître entre ses jambes. Quand Allen lui disait ce genre de trucs, avec son abandon total et la foi qu'il mettait dedans, ça le rendait fou. Il se saisit du lubrifiant et commença à l'étaler entre les jambes du blandin, sur son orifice fermé, qu'il comptait bien étirer avant de le prendre. Il avait envie d'être doux avec lui. De lui faire l'amour, réellement. C'était une envie que Kanda n'avait encore jamais eu, et il était lui-même dérouté de la détermination avec laquelle il eut cette pensée.

Ainsi, ses mouvements furent lents, et quand il poussa un doigt à l'intérieur du plus jeune, le bougeant toujours aussi lentement pour dilater ses chairs sans en introduire un deuxième, Allen se montra impatient.

« Dépêche-toi, Kanda, dépêche-toi.

—Deux secondes, merde ! » s'irrita l'épéiste. « Faut bien que je te prépare sinon tu vas douiller. Je veux pas que t'aies mal. »

Allen le regarda tendrement, comme touché par son intérêt, mais son regard changea. Il avait une expression plus… carnassière. La même qu'il avait revêtit durant sa fellation, ce pourquoi Kanda s'était senti proche de passer à la casserole.

« Je veux prendre cher. »

Kanda tiqua.

« T'es joueur, Moyashi.

—C'est Allen, et toujours. Tu devrais le savoir… »

Oh, ça, le brun l'avait compris depuis _longtemps_. Soit, si Moyashi voulait la jouer comme ça, ça ne le gênait pas. Bien au contraire.

Il introduisit rapidement un deuxième doigt, commençant des mouvements progressifs, pour devenir un peu plus rude, sentant Allen se tendre et gémir contre lui. Il trouva rapidement sa prostate. Enfin, il en rentra un troisième, se délectant du sursaut du maudit, et décida qu'il était prêt. Il le lui demanda, histoire de s'en assurer, le blandin hochant la tête avec empressement.

Kanda enduit donc son sexe de lubrifiant avant de le présenter à l'entrée d'Allen. Ce dernier appela son prénom en une plainte silencieuse. Il décida de ne pas tergiverser. D'un coup de rein bien placé, il s'enfonça en Allen jusqu'à la garde. Le maudit lâcha un petit cri aigu, entre le plaisir et la souffrance. De nouveau, son regard apprit au kendoka qu'il désirait cette brutalité. Ils commencèrent donc à se mouvoir l'un contre l'autre. Au début, ce fut vif, presque bestial et vital, un besoin de l'autre profond, très physique, répondant aux instincts les plus primaires. Le plaisir les emportant, violent, et leurs gémissements se faisaient échos. Kanda adorait son étroitesse et il savait qu'Allen aimait être pris ainsi, le sentir le posséder, car ils le faisaient avec un respect et une égalité qui leur plaisait à tous les deux.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que la pression montait, que le plaisir les gagnait, Kanda ressentait de nouveau cet étrange besoin d'être doux avec Allen, de lui faire ressentir son affection. Il savait que _faire l'amour_ ne désignait pas spécifiquement un acte tendre dénué de toute passion, l'un n'évinçant pas l'autre de toute manière. Alors il ne ralentit pas, ne s'adoucit pas, mais déposait des baisers çà et là sur la peau à sa portée, Allen se retenant à lui comme il le pouvait. Ils se regardaient avec désir, mais aussi avec affection. Ils finirent par relier leurs lèvres, bougeant langoureusement, l'épéiste harponnant les hanches du maudit pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Allen fuyait parfois sa bouche pour faire retentir la sienne, et revenait le chercher immédiatement.

Il fut bientôt clair que la délivrance les gagnait, Allen s'accrochait au regard de Kanda en jouissant contre lui, se serrant autour de son sexe. Il éjacula entre leurs deux ventres, et il fallut quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires pour que Kanda vienne en lui, sa semence le remplissant intérieurement.

Haletant tous les deux, ils se donnèrent un dernier baiser, et restèrent ainsi, front contre front.

Kanda aurait pu se retirer, mais il restait fiché en Allen, qui le regardait sans trop comprendre, et sans le repousser.

Il attendit de recouvrer une respiration nette pour parler :

« Regarde-moi, Allen. »

Obéissant, le blandin le fixait, remuant faiblement à cause de la pression de son sexe en lui. Kanda ressentait aussi sa pression interne, et c'était tout bonnement grisant. Il le regarda dans les yeux, serrant les dents d'agacement, mais en même temps décidé à dire ce qu'il allait dire. Personne ne l'y forçait, il faisait ça en grand garçon, et il assumait.

« Écoute bien, parce que je le dirais pas deux fois. Notre relation est sans doute le meilleur truc qui m'est arrivé depuis des plombes, alors moi aussi, j'ai eu peur de te perdre. J'ai pas fait assez attention, et je t'ai promis de réparer ça, parce que j'y tiens. C'pour ça que j'étais aussi furieux quand t'as dit que tu me croyais pas sincère. Je le suis. Je veux plus que tu doutes. Tu peux me dire que je suis con, que je suis parfois un connard, mais pas que je suis pas sincère avec toi, jamais.

—J'avais compris, Bakanda, » murmura-t-il d'une voix émue, « je doute plus, n'aie pas peur. Tu veux encore me faire pleurer ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kanda se retira de lui lentement, Allen serrant les dents sous la douleur occasionnée.

« T'es vraiment super sensible. Et j'ai pas peur, bordel.

—C'est juste moi », rétorqua le maudit en croisant les bras, lui lançant un regard de biais, « et si tu le dis.

Kanda se coucha à côté de lui en grommelant.

« J'sais que c'est toi, petit con. Change pas. »

Il lui colla un baiser sur le front, sonore. Allen rigola gentiment et vint se blottir contre lui.

« Pour moi aussi, notre relation est sans doute le meilleur truc qui m'est arrivé depuis longtemps. Alors ça me fait plaisir que ce soit réciproque. Tu es vraiment pardonné, n'en doute pas non plus.

—Ouais, c'est bon, on va pas en faire une caisse non plus. »

Le maudit éclata de rire.

« C'est toi qui as commencé, je te rappelle, et tu n'assumes pas, Bakanda ! »

Kanda gueula entre ses dents et finit éventuellement par gueuler tout court que si, il assumait tout ce qu'il avait dit, pour autant, il ne voulait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se chamaillèrent gentiment, comme deux gosses. Ce n'était pas leur dernière dispute, assurément, il ne fallait pas rêver, mais le kendoka ne voulait pas que ce soit _la_ dernière. Alors lui aussi, s'il n'était certainement pas aussi émotif que son Moyashi, était content que ce soit réglé.

Parce qu'ils en valaient la peine, parce que oui, il respectait son petit con personnel pour être déterminé et courageux avec tout ce qu'ils enduraient. Il le respectait de s'ouvrir à lui pour lui montrer sa sensibilité sans travestissement, qu'il n'avait pas toujours autant affiché, quand ils en étaient encore au stade de rivaux par exemple – Kanda avait toujours su qu'il portait un masque. Le voir tomber devant lui, autant pour le tempérament joueur et provocant d'Allen que ses faiblesses les plus nues, méritait qu'il ne le traite pas comme quelque chose d'anodin. Il allait s'appliquer à le lui faire comprendre. Il comprenait aussi que certaines choses étaient dues à leur couple et à l'attachement qu'ils se portaient. Ils étaient deux jeunes hommes très différents, sur à peu près tous les plans, mais ils étaient en effet attachés l'un à l'autre, leurs différences n'annulaient pas ça.

Sans compréhension mutuelle, ça ne marcherait pas.

Ça valait donc le coup qu'il foute un peu sa fierté dans sa poche, puis qu'il commence à s'ouvrir aussi, de son côté.

Allen essaya justement de lui faire promettre d'espérer un jour, d'accepter que la vie n'était pas si mauvaise, et qu'ils avaient une chance.

Bougonnant, Kanda resta buté sur sa réserve, ne comprenant qu'à moitié pourquoi ça pouvait être si important pour Allen qu'il le lui promette. Il arrivait à envisager qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, et jugeait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Il consentit tout de même à être aimable.

En un sens, il y avait bien un truc qu'il espérait. Que Moyashi ne change pas, comme il le lui avait dit, et qu'il ne devienne pas comme lui. Peut-être que leur monde pouvait avoir besoin d'une pousse de Soja naïve encore un moment. En tout cas, s'il n'y avait que des kendoka bougons et asociaux, ça n'irait pas loin.

Il eut un petit rictus, envoyant balader Allen gentiment dans son insistance à lui arracher cette promesse. Il ne pouvait pas la tenir. Il le savait bien. Il lisait pas le futur, mais ça l'aurait étonné qu'il soit un jour capable d'y arriver.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, Kanda étreignant Allen qui s'était lové contre son torse. Il se remettait toujours pas de lui avoir avoué que si un truc aurait pu le faire espérer, ça aurait été lui. Parce que c'était vrai.

Cela voulait-il dire que Kanda commençait à s'ouvrir, lui aussi ?

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> De base je comptais absolument paaas faire un truc long, mais je suis partie sur le background de leur relation et les soucis que ça pourrait leur poser avec leurs différences, et il faut dire que c'est parti beaucoup plus loin X) !
> 
> Et oui, même si Kanda n'est clairement pas aussi sensible qu'Allen, il s'attache et il a aussi des petites insécurités qui le fragilisent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte :p ! C'est rare de voir une facette comme ça exploitée pour ce personnage et je trouvais ça plutôt plausible pour ma part, et j'espère que c'était sympa à lire pour vous :) !
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage, et c'est plus sympa que de partir sans rien dire :3 !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
